Into the Nothing
by FallenAngel794
Summary: Rebecca, Holly and Shannon are average fangirls. Nothing special about them- or so they thought. Their true identities are the three who are meant to stop the demon Belphegor. Three hunters, some angels, a trickster and a demon are all that stand in the way of Heaven, Hell and the three. Slight AU: Most people are alive. T for language later on. Spoilers up to S9!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_

I sadly own none of the Supernatural characters. Yet. Halliday, Solace and Alyssa are co-owned with my friend SweetChick33. The song Into the Nothing is owned by Breaking Bejamin. This is my first posted fanfic, so please R&amp;R!

_Into the nothing_

_Faded and weary_

_I won't leave and let you fall behind_

_Live for the dying_

_Heaven hear me_

_I know we can make it out alive_

~_Into the Nothing_\- **Breaking Benjamin**

Six dark figures moved quickly through the darkness, occasionally whispering hurriedly then turning back towards the large stones that lay in the distance.

The group stopped when they reached the stones, which were jagged and tall, with a flat, round stone slab in the center. They gathered in a circle around the stone, and one of them looked up. In the faint light of the new moon, it seemed for a second like his eyes shone yellow.

"We must do this now, before they find us.", he commanded.

"Halliday, Alyssa, Solace, come here.", said a young man with light hair. He shifted to the side to allow the three young girls to stand in between him and the older man. The third figure stepped forward and started chanting, dropping various ingredients into a wooden bowl. He finally stopped, pulling out a long blade which glinted silver. He cut each of the childrens' hands, collecting the blood in the bowl as well. Thunder rumbled and lightning struck an old dead tree only a few metres from them.

"Now I want you to forget about all of this. Forget about us, your families, and who you really are. What you are.", the yellow-eyed man told the girls quietly.

"When you are old enough, we will find you again. We will come back for you. But for now, be normal, human children.", assured the second man.

_"Intrabit in regnum mortalium!_"

Three made their way back to their own realms. Three more woke up in another.

"Rebecca stop fangirling would you? I'm working.", Holly complained.

"'Cause playing Minecraft is _so_ working.", Shannon stated sarcastically.

"You try getting a high score in Dragons."

"Busy."

"Doing…?"

"Fanfiction. Now shut up.", Shannon said as she turned away and went back to her computer.

Rebecca was the shortest of the three girls. She had darkish brown hair and stormy grey eyes. Holly had darker brown hair and goldish-brown eyes. Shannon was the tallest and had blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

They were sitting in the school library after school to escape both the Australian weather and the hordes of 'cool' people.

"I can't believe that my OTP isn't canon yet! I mean _seriously_! The TORTURE!", Rebecca started nearly screaming but remembered that it was a library just in time.

"Same here! And why does everyone die all the time!?", Shannon agreed, and they started fangirling together about OTPs and feels.

"Well I have to go or my mum's going to kill me.", Holly announced, leaving without waiting for a goodbye.

"Ok bye. And anyway, so why will the next series of Sherlock only air next year? We only get three episodes in a series as well!", Rebecca finished.

"Well in Supernatural…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok class, tomorrow we will be visiting Giant's Cave. Make sure that you have handed in your permission note and wear decent clothing. Bring a jacket as well.", Mr. Smith reminded the year nine students.

The siren emitted a high pitched, loud and irritating wailing noise, signalling the end of school.

"Dismissed.", he stated, walking back to his desk to organise some papers and books.

Nobody noticed, but as the students rushed to get out of the classroom door, a man dressed in a black suit with a blood-red tie narrowed his eyes, scanning the crowd. When the last of the students had cleared out, he watched Holly, Rebecca and Shannon as they walked up the slight hill and split up to go separate ways to each of their houses. At the last second, Rebecca turned and caught a glimpse of him, before he disappeared behind a group of younger students. When they cleared away, he was gone.

Holly kicked the chair in front of her boredly as the bus passed yet more yellowed fields and some herds of sheep and cows.

"3 hours to get to some cave. I almost wish I was back at school right now.", she complained.

"Dude, can you at least suffer quietly? Some of us are doing this thing called thinking.", Shannon replied, glaring at her friend.

"Hey guys, imagine if the TARDIS landed in the middle of the bus right now…", Rebecca interrupted.

"Yeah because that's _so_ going to happen.", Holly said sarcastically.

Rebecca opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the girl in front of her turning around.

"Would you nerds shut up already?", she shot.

"I'm sorry, what was that, Stephanie? I can't speak stupid.", Shannon retorted before Holly could punch Stephanie in the face.

Stephanie turned back around with a sneer, ignoring them yet again. She was pretty much the closest thing to an enemy that Rebecca, Holly and Shannon had. Holly had already hit her in the face twice, nearly getting suspended. It had been well worth wiping the smug smile off of her face both times though.

"Ok 9D, we have finally reached Giant's Cave. Don't leave anything on the bus or you might not see it again.", Mr. Smith, their teacher announced.

The class started to stand and climb off the bus, the boys pushing and shoving each other to try and knock each other off.

"Why are guys so violent?", Holly questioned.

"Why are you so violent? I didn't teach you guys martial arts so that you could punch people in the face even when they really deserve it.", Shannon told her, and earned a glare.

Once the entire class of 9D reached the cave mouth, they were told to put their jackets on. Rebecca pulled a fluffy white jumper on that had rainbows on it. Holly had a dark grey jacket with a small horse in it, and Shannon had brought a simple red and black plaid shirt. Her friends and pretty much everyone else told her that she had way too much plaid. All that they would get in return was a judgemental expression.

"Into the cave we shall go now.", Holly told her friends dramatically as the group of students entered the darkness.

"Hey Rebecca, do you think that there will be any weeping angels?", Shannon teased, and with that they turned on their torches, trailing behind the main group.

"Twenty minutes into a cave so dark we can't see without torches and I still am not all that impressed.", Holly stated.

They were now in the darkest section of the cave, and there were tumbled rocks everywhere along the edges of the path, making small caves and tunnels. Every one of the 19 classmates ahead of the three girls was trying to scare the person next to them or shove them off the path. Mr. Smith and the cave guides were all at the front apart from one, who was making sure no-one got left behind.

Holly stopped for a moment, realising she had dropped her pocket notebook behind her. She turned around and bent down to pick it up, and almost jumped when she saw that the tour guide behind her had completely black eyes. She blinked and looked again, but the irises were back to brown. She put her notebook back in her pocket, and then continued walking. It had been a trick of the light, obviously.


	3. Chapter 3

The class had now reached a large room in the cave, which had stalactites hanging from the ceiling.

"This is the biggest room in Giant's Cave. Many tourists have turned the surrounding rock brown over the years from touching it and breaking prices off repeatedly, so…", Shannon stopped listening to the guide in front of the group at that point. She turned around to say something to Holly and Rebecca, and started edging quickly back towards the main group when she saw that they were gone. She didn't get far before a woman, dressed in formal wear, appeared and teleported her somewhere else.

They were in an office, which was fancy and had a large wooden desk with a huge leather swing chair behind it in the center. A short man in a black suit with a dark red tie sat in the chair, leaning back casually.

"So, word is that three girls , who are meant to stop Belphegor, were sent to another reality many years ago. You see, there was no reason other than the fact that they were half-breeds at the time. Seems to me that you fit the bill quite nicely. Now, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to get those walls in your head removed. After all, you're no good without powers or memories.", he explained in what seemed to be a British or English accent.

"Let's just say you aren't insane and I believe you, who exactly are you?", Holly asked.

"Dude, seriously? Unless I'm mistaken, that looks to me like Crowley. King of Hell, demon Crowley from Supernatural. That one.", Shannon told her friend.

"That sums me up quite nicely. They actually sent you to a reality where all of this is a TV show? Clever.", Crowley admitted.

"Wait, you said something about us being half-breeds right? So does that mean that we aren't human?", Rebecca asked curiously.

"Oh yes, about that, well, I do have a spell here that should work. It'll knock down the wall in your memories that your parents put in when they sent you to the other world. Thankfully for you, I did the first part of the spell while I was waiting for you to come here.", the demon told them as he walked over, cutting each of the three girls' hands with a blade and collecting the blood in a bowl with various other materials already in it.

"memoriis unum Similiter sit vita recordabuntur.", he finished the spell, and suddenly everything went black for the three friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Crowley walked over to the girls, who were beginning to wake up. Rebecca opened her eyes first, shoving Shannon and Holly's shoulders gently to try and wake them up. Shannon pushed herself up, moving slowly over to their friend who was still unconscious. Then both of them started to shake her, until she muttered something about the colour yellow as she stood up. Once she was up, they all turned to face Crowley.

"Welcome back. Now, let's get down to business.", he stated as he teleported into his chair again with a small smirk. He pulled out a rolled up sheet of paper. He tossed one end out, and the entire contract spread out across the floor.

"Basically the deal is, you help me and do what I say,as well as let me teach you. In return, I give you… a fair share of Hell. Also, a whole bunch if demons to boss around. Think about it, you could be unbeatable. You could do whatever you wanted when you wanted to. You could gain full control over earth, even Heaven.", he reasoned.

The girls exchanged glances, and were about to give him an answer when they were somewhere else yet agin.

"Halliday, Alyssa, Solace. I am Zedephiel.", said a young man with dark hair and green eyes. He was dressed in jeans and a black leather jacket.

"You know our names?", Rebecca, now Halliday, asked him.

"Yes. Heaven has set it as the highest priority that we find you three and bring you somewhere safe apparently. And by safe, they mean locked up until you are of use to them.", he explained.

"So why aren't you taking us in then?", Holly (now Alyssa), questioned suspiciously.

"Because I do not obey Heaven anymore. A few other angels and I have made it our goal to keep you as far away from there as possible.", Zedephiel said.

"Well I personally wanna meet these other angels. Also, why are we in Utah?", Solace (Shannon), spoke up.

"How did you know it was Utah?", Alyssa asked her.

"Well look how big those red rocks are, we're clearly in a desert and it looks exactly like a picture I once saw of Utah."

"Huh. Anyway, Ze-what's-your-name, show us this group of angels.", Alyssa commanded.

"You know what? I'm gonna call you Zed for short. I'm not saying Zedephiel every time.", Solace stated, and then Zedephiel flew them all to the other angels.

They were standing just outside a large house, with warding symbols painted on the outside. However, it seemed like there was a party going on inside, with coloured light flashing out the windows and music could be faintly heard.

"That is definitely not what I expected.", Halliday stated.

"Expect the unexpected from now on.", Alyssa advised.

"Come on, we have to get you inside. And you need to be hidden quickly too.", Zed told them as he knocked in the door, which was immediately answered by a middle-aged man dressed mainly in black with a white shirt under his jacket. He has dirty blonde hair.

"Balthazar?!", Solace exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh look, i have a fanclub. Took you long enough. Come on.", Balthazar told the four of them and closed the door after they entered.

"Wait wasn't Balthazar the one who unsunk the Titanic?", Alyssa whispered to Solace.

"I heard that. Yes, that probably was me, hasn't happened yet though.", Balthazar spoke as he led them upstairs.

When they came through the door, there were two other angels waiting for them.

"Gabriel!", Solace exclaimed, barely managing to restrain herself from yelling.

"Someone enjoys watching Supernatural then.", Gabriel stated, walking up to them.

"How did you know about that?", she asked him.

"I may have faked my own death multiple times, but I actually was involved with the plan you know. I was the one who made that show there.", he said with a smirk.

"I seriously wish that I had watched that show now.", Alyssa admitted.

"Don't worry, I didn't either.", Halliday helped.

Solace finally managed to stop talking to Gabriel and Balthazar, and stepped towards the last angel.

"Ok, I have to admit that I don't know you.", she told the angel.

"You wouldn't have. I am Talariel.", she stated. Talariel's vessel was a young woman with dark red-dyed hair. She was wearing black jeans and a dark grey shirt with the symbol for Breaking Benjamin on the front.

"Well before we do much else, we need to hide you, and also, you need new clothes, and preferably hair colours too.", Gabriel explained, and Balthazar, Zedephiel and him all quickly pressed their hand to the girls' stomach, engraving their ribs with Enochian symbols.

"Now for the clothes. Think of what you want to wear, and it'll appear on you.", Gabriel commanded them.

Halliday was now wearing grey trousers and a black and white t-shirt with a smiley face on it. Similar to the smiley face spray-painted on the wall by Sherlock.

Alyssa had on long pants with a galaxy pattern and a shirt with a wolf on it which was howling at a blood red moon.

Solace wore black jeans, a black shirt with silver and grey wings on the back of it and a black leather jacket with silver studs in the shoulders.

"That's way better. Now the hair. Same thing, imagine what colours you want and you get them.", Gabriel told them.

Halliday's hair suddenly turned every shade of every colour of the rainbow. Alyssa's was 64 shades of blue, and Solace's was jet-black.

"Now, who's up for a trip to the Winchesters?", Balthazar asked.


	5. Chapter 5

"Balthazar, we need to know what we are, or else how are we meant to learn how to use our powers?", Alyssa argued.

"Even if I did tell you what you are, how would that help you right now?"

Everyone was still in the house, and Alyssa and Balthazar had gotten into an argument about whether or not Halliday, Solace and Alyssa should know who and what their parents were or are.

"I think Alyssa has a point. I mean, at least we can then know what can kill us and what can't, what to avoid and all that.", Solace pointed out.

"Fine then. Gabriel, go ahead and tell them.", Balthazar stated.

Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Alyssa, as it is quite obvious from your argumentative personality, you are a half-demon half-human, and your father was a very powerful demon at that. Solace is a Nephilim. Half-angel half-human, for some reason more angel than human, and Halliday is a… well, she's a new species in her own. She's a Human-Leviathan cross.", the Archangel explained.

All three of the girls were silent for a moment.

"I thought Leviathans hated humans. I mean, from what Solace has said about them in the show, they only see people as a food resource.", Halliday pointed out.

"Well it was more of an experiment really… Some smart demon managed to get hold of a bit of Levi blood. Used an extremely unpleasant spell, mixed some human and Leviathan blood, bit of human soul as well as some other exotic ingredients and poof! Halliday appeared.", Balthazar explained enthusiastically.

"Nice to know that I just was 'poofed' into existence.", Halliday replied.

Which demon is my father?", Alyssa asked.

"That is for us to know and you to find out much later.", Gabriel said.

Alyssa glared at him and looked like she was about to try and kill him when Solace interrupted.

"What do you mean by I am more angel than human?"

"Well every other one of the few Nephilim born has been human with a small amount of angel grace. For instance they can be extremely strong for a few moments before they have to recharge. But you are like an angel with a fraction of a human soul. Enough that a banishing sigil won't work on you however holy fire will.", Gabriel said.

"Well, now that that's settled, how about we go find the Winchesters?", Talariel suggested.

"Before we leave though, I have something for each of you three that may come in handy.", Balthazar announced.

He pulled out of his jacket a vintage pistol, with a pentacle and various other symbols and Latin phrases etched into it, handing it to Alyssa. She noticed that there were bullets already loaded. He handed a bow and quiver full of black arrows to Halliday, the wooden part of the bow also etched with engravings similar to Alyssa's pistol. He carefully pulled a long, silver and black blade out of a separate pocket, handing the blade to Solace. She turned the blade over in her hands, noticing the etchings at the base of the blade, before the black handle. They had all learnt to use these weapons before they had been sent to the other reality.

"I have really missed having my gun.", Alyssa decided, placing it in a specially made holster that had just become part of her belt.

"Now we should go.", Zed commanded, flying Halliday with him as Gabriel and Balthazar transported Solace and Alyssa. Talariel followed and together all seven of them appeared in front of a cheap, dirty and tacky hotel room door.

"So get this, demon activity in the surrounding area has been off-the-charts high in the last week. Seems that Crowley has something to do with it too. Bobby's saying something about a gate opening to another reality one day only kind of thing.", Sam told his brother as he read from a page on his laptop.

"Ok and when is this gate supposed to open exactly?", Dean asked, sitting on the end of his temporary bed.

"Was. It opened yesterday."

"Ok, so maybe it was just a theory. Nothing's happened so far."

"Maybe. I still think something's up though."

There were four knocks at the door. Sam and Dean looked at each other before Dean went to answer the door. He looked through the glass sight, and was shocked at what he saw.

"What the…"

He opened the door to find two irritating angels, and five strangers at the door.

"Hey, Dean-o. Is Sammy there?", Gabriel greeted as he made a lollipop appear in his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing here?", Dean asked him as he and everyone else walked into the motel room.

"It has to do with what you came here to investigate. The doorway opened, and these three got dragged out.", he explained, temporarily removing his lollipop to speak.

"And they are?", Sam questioned as he walked over to the group.

"The only ones who can stop Belphegor. And you need to help teach them some valuable skills.", Balthazar said seriously for once.

"Belphegor? As in the demon Belphegor?", Sam asked worriedly.

"I do not know of any other Belphegor.", Zed stated.

"Ok, well before we do anything, who are those five?", Dean indicated to the other two angels and the three girls.

"I am Zedephiel, and that is Talariel.", the angel explained.

"I'm Solace, that's Alyssa,", she indicated to her right, "and that's Halliday.", she pointed to her left.

"Ok, can you explain in a bit more detail now? Who is this Belphegor?", the older hunter questioned.

Gabriel was about to answer when he shouted something in Enochian.

"We have to go, to stop you all being found. We will come back later.", Talariel announced before all of the angels disappeared.

The five left in the room stared at the space that the angels had just been in, before Sam cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So, uh…what should we do now?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I think that we should all go to Bobby's, and then at least we're not as easy to find. We can put some warding up and there's the saferoom just in case.", Sam stated.

"Yeah, then we can also do some research. Well, you can.", Dean agreed.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"So when can we go? I don't know about you, but I personally don't want to have to fight off angels and demons every five minutes.", Solace said as she played around with her angel blade.

"Fine we'll leave now. Just stop waving that thing around.", Dean told her as he walked past, taking the keys to the Impala out of his pocket.

Sam grabbed his bag off the bed, and joined Dean in the front of the Impala. The three girls sat together in the back, Halliday in the middle.

A few hours into the drive, they pulled into a parking lot.

"Ok, everyone out. We need to get some food and stuff. You three are coming in too, by the way.", Dean announced.

"Walmart. Exciting.", Alyssa said sarcastically.

Solace and Halliday rolled their eyes, and eventually all five of them made it to the entrance of Walmart.

"Can I go look at the movies or something?", Alyssa asked.

"No. We're staying together. Now come on.", Dean replied.

After about 10 minutes of grabbing some things that they needed, constantly having to tell Halliday to put stuff back on the shelf, the group climbed back into the Impala.

"Can I pick some music?", Solace asked.

"No.", Dean stated immediately. He would never let any form of this rubbish new 'pop' music anywhere near his car. Ever.

Solace muttered something, focused, and clicked her fingers. There was now AC/DC blaring out of the radio.

"Seriously? Are you two like related or something?", Sam groaned. All he needed was another person like Dean to put up with.

"Dean, how does your brother not appreciate the epicness of AC/DC? Sam, I am personally offended.", Solace said.

"Shut up.", Sam complained.

"Hey, Bobby.", Sam greeted when the door opened.

"It's good to see you both. Who the hell are they?", he added once he saw Halliday, Solace and Alyssa.

"That's kind of why we're here. Some angels dropped them off with us. Apparently they're 'chosen' to stop Belphegor.", Sam explained.

Bobby sighed, stepping to the side to let all five of them in.

"Explain what happened to you. From the beginning.", he said, looking at Solace.

"Well…"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey readers! This story has officially reached over 100 views! I hope you have enjoyed the fanfic so far, please leave reviews if there's anything you wanna ask/tell me, as a new writer feedback is always great :)**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Supernatural or it's characters… however, the Eliph species is completely my creation. I own all of the OCs in this story, apart from Solace, Alyssa and Halliday who I co-own with Sweetchick33. Go check her Wholock fic out!**

"I will kill you, Solace. I can't believe you shoved me into a Devil's Trap!", Alyssa complained.

Solace and Halliday were watching her, Halliday laughing so hard that she fell over. This caused them both to laugh even harder.

Alyssa was not amused. She glared daggers at them both, mumbling something to herself about revenge.

Solace managed to regain herself, however Halliday was still lying in the floor giggling. She took a deep breath in to cure the laughter that was still left over, then took out her angel blade, scratching part of the paint off the floor.

"I am going to find myself some holy oil, so that we can see how funny it is when you're stuck.", Alyssa stated, walking off to find Sam.

"Now is when we both run. Apparently they also found a symbol that could trap you.", Solace told Halliday, and they quickly made their way to Dean and Bobby.

"Girls! We found something about your powers.", Bobby called out. Immediately, Alyssa, Halliday and Solace came into the library.

"We had to dig pretty deep into ancient lore to find this, but I think that I found the spell that sent you to the other realm. Supposedly it also bound your powers in that world, but if you find your custos, guardian. Apparently these 'guardians' are non-human creatures, most of the time from the same species as you. You only ever have one, so there is a tracking spell we can use to bring them here. Then you can train to use your powers. From what I've heard about Belphegor… well, it's gonna take a lot more than a demon knife to stop him, that's for sure.", Bobby explained.

"So we're just going to summon some monsters here and hope that they know that they're supposed to train those three?", Dean asked.

"According to this, they won't attack those who aren't tryin' to hurt there charges. So, we should be safe. I'm putting up traps just in case though."

"Ok, so, what do we need?", Sam questioned.

"Ok, that's everything. Any second now.", Bobby told the other five people in the room as he finished depositing the three girls' blood into a wooden bowl.

They waited for a few moments, before three people appeared suddenly in the center of the room. One of them got stuck in a Devil's Trap. The second stood just to the side of one who was casually eating a chocolate bar.

"Gabriel?", Sam and Dean asked in unison.

"That's me.", the archangel replied, walking closer.

"Is that… Crowley? Who and what are you?", Dean asked the unidentified man.

He was an average height, shorter than Dean, and had storm grey eyes. His blonde hair was neatly combed off to one side, and he wore a simple brown jacket with jeans and a loose white shirt.

"Name's Kaleb. I'm an Eliph.", he replied calmly.

"An eliph? That's impossible. Eliphes were wiped out sometime during the 1400s. If there were still some out there, then hunters would have caught 'em at some point.", Bobby stated.

"And that is where you are wrong. When the hunters came to wipe us out, the few of us who didn't cause any trouble escaped. There's only about 4 or 5 of us left, including me. We live like normal people, then make sure that we are well out of the way if hunters come anywhere near us.", Kaleb explained.

"Wait, Bobby, what the hell's an eliph?", Dean cut in.

"Well from what I've read, they're close relatives of the leviathans. Not quite as nasty, and can be killed by a silver blade. They can shift, and it's no big deal for them to kill and pretty much swallow lower class demons, shifters, vampires and ghouls whole like leviathans do to humans. Pretty nasty things to have to deal with when they go for human flesh.", the old hunter told them.

Crowley was still in the Devil's Trap, and decided that it was time that he got let out.

"Moose! Squirrel! Get over here, I'm not teaching my 'charge' if you keep me in a trap the entire time!", the demon stated, almost yelling the last few words.

"Why should we trust him? He wants us to help him rule Hell!", Alyssa complained.

"He's one of your mentors, so firstly, he can't do anything to any of us, and secondly, you'll have to put up with him. And Gabriel.", Sam added.

He walked to the trap that Crowley was stuck in, scratching away some of the red paint.

"Ok, now who's mentoring who exactly?", Dean asked the three men.

Gabriel removed his chocolate bar, which he was still eating, from his mouth to speak.

"I'm gonna be mentoring you, Solace. Hmm. Need to think of a nickname for you.", Gabriel declared.

"I swear to God, if you are as irritating to me as you are to those two in the show, I will make sure that you never get another piece of candy again. Now, what do we learn first?", Solace said innocently.

Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"Blue one. Alyssa. You're with me.", Crowley stated.

Alyssa glared at him, then took a few careful steps towards him. Solace was standing next to her, with Gabriel trying his best to irritate her.

Halliday looked at Kaleb.

"And you're with me.", the eliph told her.

Halliday made an inhuman, siren-like noise, walked over to him, and poked him.

"BOOP.", she exclaimed.

Kaleb squinted at her, trying to decipher the meaning of this action.

"It is one of her many ways of greeting.", Alyssa whispered to him.

"Oh. Um. Hi.", he said to the rainbow-haired girl.

"Well, now that that's settled, I guess you'd better start training.", Sam told them after an uncertain pause.

"Yeah. We'll all meet back here in… let's say, three hours. Off you go.", Dean indicated to the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"Right. Now focus on what you want to move, direct your power at it, and-", Crowley was cut off as a piece of scrap metal narrowly missed his head.

"Whoops.", Alyssa said innocently.

Crowley closed his eyes for a second to deal with his irritation.

"I said focus. This time, try and hit the actual target!", he commanded.

"Fine.", Alyssa focused on the broken-off car door, flicked her hand towards the target, and the rusted metal flew through the air to hit the center of the circle that had been burned into a tree by Crowley.

"Good. Now try again, this time something a bit bigger.", he told her.

He put a hand to his face and slowly dragged it down as an entire rusting truck crashed into the tree.

"Was that good enough?", the half-demon questioned.

Halliday shook Sam's hand, suddenly starting to grow in size, before she was exactly the same in appearance. She let go, walked around for a few minutes, and then started to rapidly shrink again.

"That was good. You just need to work on keeping the form up longer.", Kaleb stated.

Halliday nodded, walking over to Dean who was going past.

"Shake my hand.", she commanded him.

Dean looked at the outstretched hand, somewhat confused, before shaking it hesitantly.

A moment later there was a perfect clone of him walking around.

"That's just… weird.", he decided as Halliday once again became herself, this time willingly.

"I think I get it now.", she told Kaleb.

"Ok, now open them, and push off the ground.", Gabriel instructed, as he hovered in the air about 12 feet above the ground.

Solace followed his instructions, and joined him for a few minutes, before slowly lowering herself back down to earth.

"Ok, now we can work on the teleporting effect. It's pretty similar, except your wings are invisible to humans and you don't have to go so high above the ground.", the archangel told her as he too landed back on the ground.

They turned around as Sam and Dean made surprised noises, seeing Gabriel and Solace's currently visible wings.

"Why can we see your wings?", Sam asked.

"And why does Gabriel have 3 sets?", Dean added, indicating to the three large sets of golden wings on Gabriel's back, which were speckled with white.

Solace looked back behind her at her jet-black wings, which were silver at the tips of each feather. It was a very odd site to suddenly see two wings sticking out of your back.

"Well when angels are learning to fly in Heaven, we make their wings visible to get them used to using them. Then we make them invisible to you humans again, and that is how we seem to just appear from nowhere when we are flying. Oh, and I have 3 sets because I'm an archangel, obviously.", Gabriel explained.

Sam walked over to touch on of the Trickster's wings, and as soon as he did so, they promptly thumped into him, knocking him over.

"What was that for?", he asked.

"Sorry. It's not everyday that we get people touching or even looking at our wings.", he apologised.

"Are all angels' wings different colours?", Dean asked.

"Yep. But most of the closely related angels and their offspring have very similar colours. For example, Solace here's angel parent had mainly black wings too."

"And what was this angel parent's name?", Solace questioned.

"Like I said to Alyssa. That's for me and a select few others to know, and you to find out. In about 5 years probably.", the archangel teased.

"Fine. Anyway, can we get back to teleport-flying?", Solace pointed out.

"Sure thing.", with a click of his fingers, both of the angels' wings were once again invisible to humans. "Now…"


	9. Chapter 9

After three solid hours of learning to use their powers, the three girls, and everyone else came into the main room.

"Ok, how'd training those three go? What did you teach them, and how good are they at it?", Sam asked Crowley, Kaleb and Gabriel.

"Well Alyssa was difficult, so pretty much a perfect demon. She can move things with her powers pretty well. She used her power to fling an entire car into a tree.", Crowley announced.

Everyone nodded, before turning to Kaleb.

"Halliday has been practicing shifting into other people. She can now hold the form for over two hours.", he added.

Gabriel didn't wait to be cued. "Solace and I practiced flying. She's pretty good at it and was fast enough to fly into Walmart and steal me some candy.", he reported.

Sam rolled his eyes when he heard that she had shoplifted some sweets, but wasn't particularly shocked by this.

"I also got this, you know, 'cause Sam always forgets. Do you guys have any idea how hard it is to hide anything sweet from Gabriel?", Solace added, passing Dean a pie.

"At least someone around here knows the importance of pie.", the older Winchester stated.

"Well, now that that's settled, we should get to work on setting up some banishing sigils and things.", Bobby announced.

"A bit late for that, I would say.", came a man's voice, and all nine of them turned to see seven angels coming towards them. At the front was Raphael.

Solace, Gabriel and Crowley pulled out their angel blades, while Alyssa aimed her gun, and Halliday her bow. Kaleb took out a jagged knife, and the hunters were ready to fight when a second voice came from behind them, this time a woman's.

"Well, look what we have here. The three half-breeds, the Winchesters and Crowley. I'm going to have so much fun killing you all.", she smirked, showing her black eyes. There were four more demons behind her.

"Abaddon.", Crowley stated.

* * *

**A/N:** I haven't updated this for a while, due to a lot of really boring homework. So yeah. Sorry 'bout that…

This chapter was really really short… the next one is pretty long though!

Thanks to all of my readers so far. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam took out Ruby's demon knife, turning around to face the demons with Kaleb, Crowley and Bobby.

The angels pulled out their angel blades, appearing in front of Solace, Alyssa, Halliday and Gabriel.

"Gabriel. I always wondered where you had gotten to.", Raphael sneered as he lunged at the other archangel.

The other six angels went after the three girls, and the demons attacked the others.

Alyssa pointed her pistol at the nearest angel, shooting the male vessel in the shoulder. He hissed in pain, placing his hand over the wound. She re-aimed, shooting him in the head. He stumbled back with the impact, before collapsing. He yelled as blinding blue light poured out of his eyes and mouth, and then he was still.

Solace ducked under the jab aimed at her head, spinning out behind the angel, kicking the young man's knee, causing him to stumble. She stabbed towards his chest, but the move was anticipated, and he grabbed the blade. She quickly tugged it backwards, slicing open his hands. He cried out, and she quickly stabbed him through the chest. There was more blue light, and then one less angel.

Raphael heard two of his followers' cries as they were killed, and blocked Gabriel's blade as he swung. He stabbed towards his brother, but Gabriel slipped to the side, slashing open Raphael's side. He screamed in fury, before flying off. Another angel came at the Trickster, and soon had an angel blade through her skull.

"Alyssa, duck!", Halliday yelled as she fired a narrow at the angel attacking her friend.

Alyssa quickly thanked her, before turning to shoot at another angel. Solace suddenly appeared next to her as an angel that was currently a middle-aged woman with short blonde hair stabbed towards the half-demon, but was intercepted as the nephilim slit her throat. Alyssa suddenly remembered her powers, flinging the final angel against the wall, allowing Halliday to shoot him with an arrow.

They all sighed in relief, before remembering the demons. The hunters had killed about four, and another was about to be added to the tally, but suddenly Abaddon smacked Sam into the wall. He felt an invisible force pin him there, and eventually gave up struggling as Dean was pinned next to him. Bobby turned and one of the lower class demons punched him in the face, then the back of his head, knocking him out.

Kaleb was lying slumped against a wall, and Gabriel had numerous gashes from the fight with Raphael. Halliday had been hit several times which was now causing her to feel faint. Alyssa had a black eye, and her leg felt like it was about to give out. Solace had slashes along her arms and chest, one of which was quite deep.

Abaddon smirked, seeing how weak they all looked. "Well, I'm almost thankful to those angels for beating you up. Makes my victory much easier.", she bragged.

Then Crowley teleported behind her, slashing open her back with his angel blade. He had attempted to stab her, but the remaining follower of Abaddon had attempted to fling the blade away. The Knight of Hell turned around slowly, and Crowley stabbed her through the heart. She stumbled back, before pulling out the blade, dropping it on the ground.

"Oh please, you think something like that works on a Knight? No, you and I both know that there's only one, maybe two things that could kill me.", she stated, before flicking her hand to toss Crowley into a wooden table, which smashed.

"Now listen here. We're going to take the three half-breeds, and we will use them to crush all of the angels in Heaven. So, anything to say before in slaughter the rest of you?", she asked.

The Trickster and Solace exchanged a glance, both knowing what to do.

Abaddon took a step towards Dean, and as she picked up the blade that Crowley had used, Gabriel and Solace appeared together behind her. She shrieked as Solace splashed a large container of holy water on her, making her flesh burn.

Abaddon hissed as she turned around, her eyes black, and stabbed her blade at Gabriel. His eyes widened in surprise as it went right through his chest, and he took several steps back, before collapsing.

"Gabriel!", Alyssa and Halliday yelled.

The blue and white light was blinding as the archangel shrieked, and Solace immediately ran over to him.

"And that, my dears, is how you kill an archangel. Now, shall we get back to business?", Abaddon turned back around to face Dean, and narrowed her eyes when she saw that he was gone. Instead, Gabriel was there. He yelled some words in Enochian, and the Knight of Hell disappeared with a shriek.

Solace quickly stabbed the remaining demon as he stood shocked, and all nine of them were now surrounded by 11 bodies lying around them on the floor.

There was a stunned silence, before Halliday asked Gabriel, "What did you do? And you were dead, she killed you! How…how…"

"Little spell in Enochian. Traps her in Hell for a while. As for how I'm not dead, isn't it obvious? It was a trick. You know… seeing as I'm the Trickster… did you really think that I could be killed with a regular angel blade? No. It takes an archangel blade for that. Or one like Solace's.", he explained.

There was silence again, before Sam spoke.

"Bobby, I think it's time to put up some warding, and Dean, now's probably a good time to call Cas."

A/N: Sorry for not uploading, I am currently working on writing a novel and also I have had WAYYYY too much homework


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel and Gabriel had been healing the others, and after the angel and demon warding had been put up, the hunters quickly cooked up something to eat. It was dark outside, about 10:00pm. Solace had convinced Gabriel to click some hot chips into existence. She had quickly gotten the table salt from the kitchen, pouring it all over them.

Alyssa quickly took several, sticking them in her mouth. A few seconds later she was feeling a slight burning in her mouth.

"I see that the salt obsession carried into this universe too. That stuff burns! Well at least we know that anyone who shares chips or most foods with you isn't a demon.", Alyssa said.

"Well you're only part demon, so it shouldn't burn that much.", Solace teased.

Alyssa glared at her.

"Do any of you need to sleep?", Sam asked the group.

All of the non-humans in the room shook their heads, leaving the hunters.

"Well we're gonna go catch a few hours. Don't burn down the house, or do much of anything that could do anything.", Bobby told them as him and the Winchesters moved off to their rooms.

"Can we breathe?", Alyssa asked.

"No.", Dean replied.

When they heard the click of three doors closing, Gabriel and Crowley immediately suggested that they do something interesting. Gabriel suggested a loud party with karaoke, but that was quickly declined. Crowley suggested going out to a bar, which the three girls facepalmed at in unison.

"Yep. Great idea to take three fifteen-year-olds to a bar.", Solace stated sarcastically.

"Never thought of anything better.", Alyssa agreed.

"Let's play truth or dare!", Halliday suggested, but it was more of a declaration.

"NO!", Solace and Alyssa yelled.

"Why not?", the rainbow-haired girl asked.

"Because last time you made us buy… he-who-must-not-be-named-who-is-not-voldemort's CD!", Solace exclaimed in horror.

"Whose CD?", Kaleb asked.

Alyssa and Solace exchanged a glance.

"Never mind. Anyway, Alyssa you dared us to… what was it? Shove Stephanie off the bridge into the river?", Solace reminded her.

"I was joking…"

"No, you weren't."

"Ok already, we get your point, so what should we do?", Crowley asked.

"I have an idea that would also seriously aggravate Sam, Dean and Bobby.", Solace announced.

Everyone other than Cas, Halliday and Kaleb immediately wanted in.

"Why do you wish to irritate them? I am aware that humans do not especially like being annoyed.", Castiel said curiously.

"I swear that you know nothing of amusement these days.", Gabriel said, rolling his eyes.

"Ok, so what is the plan?", Alyssa asked.

At 7:00am, the hunters came through to check on the other 6 members of the group. Seeing that nothing seemed to be out of place or damaged, they walked into the kitchen where it appeared Halliday was cooking something.

"Umm… Halliday, what are you doing?", Sam questioned worriedly.

"Pancakes. I decided to cook breakfast for you all.", she said innocently.

"Sounds great. As long as you don't burn down the kitchen, I'm happy with that decision.", Dean stated.

Approximately 12 pancakes later, most of which going to Sam and Dean, they met up with everyone else in the library. It seemed that they had cleared up the entire room from the fight last night.

Gabriel, Crowley, Kaleb, Castiel, Solace, Alyssa and Halliday were all sitting down seemingly peacefully.

"Good morning to you too.", Alyssa muttered.

"Why is everything so perfectly in place? I mean, come on, Crowley and Gabriel in the same room? This place should be atoms with their sense of humour.", Sam pointed out suspiciously.

"Sam, I am offended that you would think that of me.", Gabriel replied, pretending to be offended.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, we got you guys something each. Well more like Gabriel proofed them into existence… but anyway, here.", Solace told the hunters, handing each of them a hard cased-item.

They looked at them suspiciously, wondering what kind of pranks were hidden inside the cases.

"Well are you going to open them or not?", Alyssa asked impatiently.

Sam, Dean and Bobby gave in, cautiously unzipping the cases, to find a laptop inside each of them. They slowly places the computers on the table, opening them and powering them on. They came on and were ready to use within a few seconds.

"Thanks, I guess. I've needed a new laptop for a while, and now that Dean has his own one", Sam said with a glance at his brother, "He can use it for his own…things."

Dean smirked.

He opened the current window that it was on, and clicked on one of the links on the screen.

His eyes widened as he read the text further, and he looked away, choking on air. He glared daggers at the three girls and Gabriel.

"What the hell?!", he yelled.

Sam quickly read the lines of text, bursting out laughing. After earning a death-stare from Dean, he recollected himself, still grinning in amusement.

"You were all in on this?", he asked.

"Only Solace, Alyssa, Crowley and myself of course. It was Solace's idea.", Gabriel told him with a grin.

Bobby decided that this was a good time to read the script as well, and looked like he wanted to bleach his memory.

Dean was still calming himself, and looked like he was about to punch someone.

"Something wrong, Dean?", Solace asked innocently.

"Sam, you haven't received your other present yet!", Halliday exclaimed, looking at Gabriel.

The archangel clicked his fingers, and a life-size stuffed toy moose appeared next to the younger Winchester. He realised the joke, narrowing his eyes at Crowley.

"I have no idea how you even found that… 'slash fanfiction', as I believe it's called, but why them exactly?", Bobby questioned Solace.

"Because I plotted doing that if you all were real and I was to meet you since I was in the other universe.", she replied.

"Kaleb, Halliday and Castiel still appeared confused. Halliday quickly asked, "What was it? Which OTP?", when she realised that Bobby had said 'slash fanfiction'. She was still a fangirl, after all.

"OTP?", Sam asked her.

"Which two people were together in it.", she clarified.

Dean simply clamped Sam's mouth shut when he went to speak, effectively silencing him.

"Sam, you and Bobby still have to read yours. If you don't willingly, then I will get Gabriel to burn the story into your mind. Oh, and Sam, let Dean read yours.", Solace stated.

"Alright, how bad could it be, I guess. Fair's fair, Dean can read mine.", Sam sighed, clicking the window on his screen waiting to be opened.

Bobby did the same, and after a minute or so of reading all three hunters pulled away their eyes, Dean was laughing, and Sam and Bobby were looking ready to dunk their heads in a bucket of bleach.

"Who was in in those ones?", Sam whispered.

"Only me and Alyssa.", Solace told him with a smirk.

"Like what you read, you two?", Alyssa asked.

"NO!", Bobby and Sam yelled.

"Aww Sammy, I thought that Sabriel would make you laugh…", Solace teased.

"Wait, Sabriel? Don't tell me that's-", Halliday began.

"Sam and Gabriel.", Alyssa finished for her.

Gabriel's jaw dropped open, and he looked horrified. Or possibly terrified, maybe both. This caused laughter from everyone but Sam and the archangel himself.

"And Crobby?", Alyssa added.

"Crowley and Bobby!", Solace told them.

Crowley looked betrayed, then irritated. He muttered something about demon deals, then glared at the two girls.

"Wait, who was Dean with?", Halliday asked curiously.

Solace, Alyssa and Gabriel grinned, slowly turning to face the other angel in the room. Cas tilted his head, not knowing why everyone was now looking at him.

Halliday started giggling, and Dean promptly walked out the room, followed by Sam and Bobby. Their laptops were left on the table.

"That was amazing.", Alyssa stated.

"It's gonna be so awkward for those guys to be around each other now.", Solace announced, grinning.


End file.
